If only
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Lo que siempre quiso no fue nada más que eso: los brazos de Thor alredor suyo y saberse en la cima del mundo {Thorki}


**If only**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **Capitulo único**

 **Thorki**

* * *

Pudo sentir la brisa matutina colarse por el ventanal abierto. El aire se sentía frío, un tanto gélido, pero a pesar de que su espalda se encontraba desnuda y la sabana de seda no le cubría más haya de sus caderas el pelinegro no sintió frío en lo absoluto. Solo fue una ligera caricia en su piel.

Se giro sobre si mismo dándole la espalda a la corriente de aire y dejando que la tela se escurriera por sus caderas. En afán de estar mas cómodo, y porque no, también un poco mas cálido, tanteo la extensión de cama a su lado, con los ojos completamente cerrados y la cara oculta por la suave almohada, buscando al cuerpo que se supone debía estar a su lado pero que no encontró.

Quitándose el sueño de enzima se enderezó un poco y busco con la mirada, no había nadie, ni junto a él ni en las sillas junto a la cama. Se levantó dejando que la sabana se cayera de su cuerpo dejando ver su completa desnudes de la cual ya no tenia recato de mostrar, no ahí, no en esa habitación de grandes y ostentosos muebles de madera, no tenia mas vergüenza que las armas colgadas en las paredes le vieran desnudo-solo los dioses sabían que le habían visto en situaciones mas comprometidas que esa- y mucho menos le tenia pudor alguno a que el bruto y musculoso dueño de esa habitación se lo encontrará así. No, Loki había dejado de sentirse avergonzado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Camino por la habitación, encontrando una de la prendas que había perdió la noche anterior y se la puso, el pantalón le quedaba suelto, apenas se sostenía de sus caderas.

Una vez terminado con eso se encamino hacia la fuente del frío aire, el ventanal y el balcón que estaba abierto de par en par mostrando la esplendorosa vista de la ciudad dorada, pero que se quedaba opaca por la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Sonrió, con todos los dientes y con segundas intensiones, cuando vio las marcas de sus uñas grabadas como un tatuaje en la espalda del que alguna vez llamo hermano. Se acerco lentamente, con delicadeza, intentando que Thor no notara su presencia hasta que lo tuviera prácticamente enzima de él. Pero no fue así, ya nunca era así.

Thor estaba habituado a su cuerpo, a su presencia y el simple hecho de sentirlo cerca lo alertaba, eliminado cualquier clase de sorpresa.

El rubio se giro, recargándose en el barandal de piedra del balcón , y dándole la cara al pelinegro que no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa burlona, pero aun así cargada de afecto. Las manos gruesas y ásperas del dios del trueno rodearon las caderas blancas de Loki y lo acercaron más hacia su cuerpo aprisionándolo entre su abrazo. Se inclinó lo suficiente y le respiro en el cuello sintiendo gran fascinación al momento se sentirlo estremecerse.

-¿Has dormido bien?-le preguntó desde la comodidad de la curvatura del cuello de Loki.

Él solo asintió sin decirle nada, pasando sus manos por sus brazos y recorriendo el camino hasta su pecho.

-¿Has despertado bien?- deposito un beso en su cuello antes de separarse para verlo a la cara.

-Hubiera sido mejor si te encontraba junto a mí.

Thor se río, le encantaba escuchar como una parte del pelinegro siempre lo buscaba.

-Prometo despertar cada día a tu lado...solo necesitaba pensar- movió sus manos de su cadera a su espalda baja en una fugaz caricia. Su piel era tan suave, lisa y fría. Una combinación espléndida.

-¿Que tenias que pensar? ¿En como tu padre debe estarse muriendo por dentro al ver que su adorado hijo tiene a un traidor en su lecho?-Loki buscó sus labios para darle un beso pero lo único que encontró fue la mirada molesta de Thor y a sus ojos azules mirándole con reproche.

-No digas eso... Nuestro padre solo duerme el sueño de Odin, pronto regresara.

La mirada de molestia ahora fue de parte de Loki, quien intento salirse del abrazo en el que lo tenia pero haciendo solamente que el rubio lo sujetará mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte.

-Él no es mi padre...y por mi podría morirse hoy mismo- a Thor le dolía escucharlo decir eso, ya que sabía que había mentira en sus palabras pero también había mucha verdad y eso era algo que no dejaba de molestarle- A demás, ambos sabemos lo que pasará cuando despierte...

No lo habían dicho en voz alta, ninguno de los dos, pero ambos sabían que eso que tenían, esa relación de más que hermanos podría terminar el día en el que el Padre de todo regresara a retomar su reino, reino que en ese momento dirigían ambos. Odin haría hasta lo imposible para desterrarlo, encerrarlo o maldecirlo por lo crímenes antes cometidos, de los cuales solo ya existían el recuerdo y el rencor.

A Loki no le preocupaba lo que le hiciera, a lo que le tenia miedo es que llegado el momento Thor le diera la espalda dejándolo a su suerte, poniéndose del lado de su padre y él fuera despreciado de Asgard una vez más. Dolería más esta vez, después de probar las mieles de una vida que le negaron y los placeres de, por fin, no ocultar aquello que llevaba años sucediendo entre Thor y él.

Loki tenia miedo, y solo Thor podía aplacarlo.

-No dejare que te separen de mí-le susurro en los labios, después de sujetar con fuerza su cintura y halarlo un poco hacia arriba, hacia su altura- No ahora, no después de tanto.

El beso que se regalaron fue un beso necesitado, de esos que tienes miedo de dar pero que mientras pones mas empeño en el sientes como tu pecho se libera y dejas ir todo lo que te preocupaba. Loki se sintió así en ese momento en los brazos de Thor.

Se separo de él, queriendo pronunciar las palabras que tanto tiempo se había guardado pero en ese momento cuando abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con la mirad azul del otro lo único que encontró ante si fue el techo blanco de su celda.

Se giro sobre si mismo buscando enterrar su rostro contra la almohada cuando vio la presencia de Friggia a su lado, sentada en la única silla del lugar. Un halo de luz dorada la rodeaba y su semblante tranquilo le irrito.

Se sentó, quedando frente a ella pero ella estaba mas entretenida con el libro entre sus manos que con la mirada hostil que le están dedicando en pelinegro.

No la necesitaba ahí, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie y mucho menos después de despertarse con la sensación de vacío en su pecho y en su alma que le quedaba después de sueños como el que había tenido.

-No es lástima, Loki... Nunca ha sido lástima- le dijo. Había veces en las que pensaba que ella leía la mente, un truco que nunca le había enseñado.

La mujer dejó el libro de lado, girándose hacia él y extendiendo su mano hacia su rostro. Loki no se aparto ante el gesto, ya que sabia que su mano solo desaparecería cuando le tocara.

Ella le sonrió justo igual a como cuando le encontraba después de una des sus travesuras: con amor de madre, inmenso y cálido pero que ahora le provocaba espinas en su conciencia.

-Los sueños no siempre son eso...sino que son visiones que las nornas nos dan- le sonrió una vez más, después de que él le volteara a ver interrogante- Nos conceden la imagen de lo que podría ser, o de lo que debió ser.

El vacío en su pecho creció. Desolado por dentro pero frío por fuera se le quedó viendo. Esos ojos que alguna vez observo con amor y admiración le veían de las misma forma que cuando era apenas un niño, pequeño y perdido que siempre buscaba la atención de su hermano y por el cual lo habría hecho todo.

-Siempre hay tiempo para corregir el camino y conseguir lo que de verdad nuestro corazón quiere, hijo- Friggia se inclino hacia él, y depósito un beso en su frente. No sintió contacto alguno antes de que la ilusión se desvaneciera, solo una pequeña oleada de calor que hizo un poco mas llevadera la sensación en su pecho.

Si tan solo pudiera creer en esas palabras, si tan solo no fuera quien es. Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho a ese moustro que camino tomar hacia las alcobas principales, si no hubiera hecho todo eso al menos hubiera recibido un poco más de lo que tuvo cuando Thor fue a buscarlo.

Pero las nornas le habían revelado esa imagen de lo que pudo haber sido, y sólo él cargaría con ella como si fuera el recordatorio de que los dioses no son tan benévolos como los hacían ver.

Pero si tan solo hubiera sabido que Thor también lo había visto, y que lo ansiaba con la misma fuerza que él lo hacia, tal vez la cosas podrían haber tomado un rumbo distinto.

XXXXXXXX

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña idea que salio de mi cabeza después de ver, por milesima vez, Thor: Un mundo oscuro. Se que la película ya tiene varios años pero aun así, a pesar de lo que muchos digan, ami me gusta mucho y sobre todo la interacción de los "hermanos".

Espero que les guste, y una vez mas gracias por leer. Antes ya había escrito otro Thorki, mas o menos, pero no sentí que le hiciera justicia a las personalidades, espero haberlo hecho en esta. Por favor, cualquier aspecto que encontraron díganmelo si quieren, eso solo me hara progresar.

Gracias(cuantas veces ya lo dije?)

Saludos

Comentario random: Un amigo hizo el favor de leerlo antes de que lo publicara. A pesar de que ya acepta este tipo de relaciones fue una tortura leer sobre la única que le disgusta :) (se que no viene al caso pero me encanta recordarlo :D)


End file.
